


079-J16

by mysterykai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Existential Crisis, Gaslighting, M/M, Multi, This takes place approximately after ep 46 with only 2 real changes to canon, mild body horror, the first is that Breakdown isn't dead, the second is that Silas didn't get messed up so Project Chimera hasn't been brought up yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: MECH wanted weapons. MECH wanted powerful weapons. However, to make a powerful weapon someone has to test it.___Or, an AU where Project Chimera was used in a much different fashion than it was in canon and ends up making everything even worse.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on one of my favorite G1 episodes, 'Autobot Spike'.

      

_______

Arcee had heard it many times since making their human companions. Usually as a means of excusing their frequently poor decision making or to help them boast some achievement. 'I could just feel it.' Sometimes it was some other form of the sentence, such as 'I could feel it in my gut' or so on, and Arcee could say for certain that she had never really understood it before. How could they 'feel' a piece of knowledge that they obviously had no way of knowing? She now knew what they had meant.

  
The way it made her spark lighten could only be described as a 'knowing' feeling. She clung to the feeling as she chased down the other speeding motorcycle, her wheels worn from her endless searching. Though the teen driving it didn't even cast her a sparing glance she knew, as many times as she had let him ride her, she knew who it was. She'd found him.

  
Another swift turn around the bending road and- he was gone. Skidding to a stop Arcee quickly transformed back into herself, head whipping every which way as her optics tried to see where the motorcycle had gone. If he'd taken the bike off road there was no way it could make it too far in the forests muddy terrain.

  
"Jack..." She murmured, back now turned to the glowing red visor that watched her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real beginning.

It was the jumps that got him. No matter how far or wide, he could never judge the distance just right. Depth perception had always been a foe, but recently it had been getting much worse, and he knew he needed to get glasses, or else something like this would happen. A judgment that a very  wide gap of rock between one cliff-like edge to another wouldn't be that hard to make when running away from a band of Insecticons. The tip of his sneaker barely scuffed against the other side of the rock before he felt gravity take over.

"Jack!" Miko screamed from her safe perch atop Bulkheads shoulder.

                There was a crack of indeterminate sickness that knocked the breathe out of him as he slammed against the first of many rocky ledges. Another crack at the hard hit of the next, then a crunch from his arm as he tried to brace himself on the next hit. Crack. Crunch. Crack. Then sploosh as he fell into the dark waters below.

                Oh yes, scouting out a newly found Energon deposit in the jungles of South America would be safe, Jack thought ruefully. There's no way the Cons would be attracted to it too. No way anything could go wrong. God, now he was going to die wet and salty.

                Sinking deeper to the dark, red clouds puffing up from his body, Jack's eyes began to close. Nearby the water was disturbed by some sort of movement. _A water snake?_ Was all Jack could think as a hand grabbed his arm.

  

___

                Jack slowly regained consciousness, his sight flickering before completely returning only to be partially blinded by the glare of the white florescent lights buzzing somewhere overhead. Lifting his hands to his face he tried to clear the bleariness out of his eyes only to stop short. His hands... what? They were-

"Subject 079-J16. Test One."

                Jack jumped and looked around. He was alone.

"079-J16" The voice said again.

                It almost sounded like it was coming from... Jack looked down and was surprised to see someone looking back at him, their black clad visage disturbing for more reasons than one.

"Can you speak?" The MECH scientist asked.

" What?" Jack asked. His own voice sounded strange to him, like it was being filtered with a tin can.

"Good." The scientist said. "Now say the alphabet."

"What?" Jack shook his head, more out of disbelieving reflex than refusal.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" The scientist asked, voice too smooth and patient to be comforting.

"Yeah but - but why do you want me to say the alphabet... Where am I?" Jack was standing, high above the scientist he was looking down at. He tried to move forward, but something around his waist prevented this, his feet skirting uselessly against the cement floor. Wait those - those weren't his feet. Those looked like-

"Subject unresponsive. Restart required."

___

 

Jack slowly regained consciousness, his sight flickering before completely returning only to be partially blinded by the glare of the white florescent lights buzzing somewhere overhead.

" Subject 079-J16. Test Three."

                Jack looked down immediately, the very sight of a MECH scientist not surprising him as much as he would have thought.

"Say the alphabet."

And he did.

"Good. Now we are going to test your motor skills." They held out their arm in front of them self. "Can you do this?"

                Slowly Jack rose his arm up in front of himself, the fluorescent light glinting off the metal of his arm. Jack tried to recoil from himself, from the metal visible on his arms and feet, both familiar and not.

"079-J16... 079-J16 stop screaming... Subject unresponsive. Restart required."

_____

Sight sparking back into his eyes his vision quickly went downward to the MECH scientist waiting for him.

" Subject 079-J16. Test Thirty Six."

                With a sigh the scientist brought their knee up to be parallel with their hip.

"Can you do this?"

                He brought his knee up with no hesitation before stomping it back to the ground in an attempt to crush the scientist.

" Subject unresponsive. Restart required."

___

He was awake, but no sight came to him. Everything was utterly dark around him and in him. He couldn't move.

" Subject 079-J16. Test Thirty Eight."

Someone was touching him.

"We've severed your motor functions and sight receptors, but your voice in still intact, so we're going to need you to be honest." Someone said, their voice patient as if speaking to a child. " This is testing how well you perceive pain."

___

The room came to him once more, the grungy environment not as bright as he remembered. He looked down.

" Subject 079-J16. Test Fifty Seven."

At the very sound of the scientists voice he began to shriek.

"... Subject unresponsive. Restart required."

____

" Subject 079-J16. Test One Hundred Thirty. 079-J16 respond."

"Status normal." He responded. No longer bolted to the wall he stood very still under the scrutinizing gaze of the scientist.

"Who are you?"

" Subject 079-J16."

"And who do you belong to?"

"MECH."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up to my own fanfic 2 years late*  
> Well I finally got my motivation back to work on this so here it is! The prologue and the first chapter of this fic are actually about a year or two old by now so if they read a bit funky that would be why! Any way, I've had this idea for a while and I've really wanted to get it out so I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
